


Stan the Man Is a Good Friend

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gay Richie Tozier, Gen, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Comes Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Following the events at the arcade with Bowers and his cousin Richie goes to see Stan.
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 42





	Stan the Man Is a Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something like this. Is it good? That's debatable. Do I like it? At the moment I do. Is it fluffy? Yep.

Stan was trying to read when someone opened his bedroom window. He looked up and watched as Richie climbed through it. 

"What do you want?", Stan asked. Richie didn't answer he just came and laid down on the bed. This was strange behavior for him. "Richie?"

And that's when he heard it. Richie wasn't being quiet. He was crying. And now Stan was going to have to wash his sheets again. But pushing that thought away he reached out and put his hand on Richie's head. 

"You okay?", He asked, and then he wanted to kick himself for asking something so stupid, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Richie shook his head, though it was hard to tell since he was laying face down on the mattress. 

Stan wasn't sure what he was supposed to do at this point. He looked down to where his hand still sat on Richie's head. He began to card his fingers through his hair. "Do you want a hug?"

Richie moved forward in response and wrapped his arms around Stan's waist, and put his head on his thigh. Stan rubbed his back for a moment before moving his hand back to his hair. 

"When you're ready to talk let me know", Stan whispered and Richie nodded. He went back to reading, trying to ignore the wet spot on his shorts, and hoping that his dad didn't walk in on them like this. 

About ten minutes later, Richie shifted enough so that he could look up at him. 

"I'm sorry"

"You should be, I'm going to have to do laundry now", Stan told him, "Are you ready to talk now?"

"Yeah. But you have to promise not to flip out on me", he said. 

"Did someone die?", Stan asked, it was a joke but he knew it was a real possibility. 

"No. Nothing like that. It's just, I'm going to tell you something that might make you hate me, and I need you to be prepared", Richie looked scared, actually scared. Stan didn't think he had even looked that scared when going up against It. 

"Richie, you walk around and make crude jokes, you make fun of me at any chance, and I do the same for you I know, you're a trashmouth, on top of that you currently have me in a very compromising position while my father, a Rabbi, is home downstairs, nothing you can say will make me hate you, I promise", Stan assured him, his hand still in his hair. Richie looked like might cry again, but he just nodded. 

And then Richie told him everything. About Bowers' cousin. What they called him. How Richie didn't even stop to deny it, making them only seem more right. And even stupid Pennywise and the fucking Paul Bunyan statue. 

"It all just got to me and I came here", Richie finished. 

Stan sat there thinking about what he said and he just frowned, "Richie... were they right?"

Richie didn't answer. He just wiped the newly fallen tears off his cheeks and tried his hardest to not look at Stan. That's all the answer Stan needed though. 

"Oh", he said and Richie met his eyes for two seconds. And then he stood up. 

"I'll leave if you want me to, I told you you might hate me, so if you want me to go, I will", Richie wiped his eyes. 

Stan grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down to the bed. "Lay down Richie, I already told you I could never hate you. Not for this, not for anything"

Richie laid back down how he was a few moments ago, hugging Stan even tighter now, "You mean that?"

"Of course, Rich, you're my best friend"

"You're mine too, Stan", Richie smiled, "Thanks"

"No problem", Stan told him, and it was as simple as that. "Now admit it, you like Eddie right?"

Richie blushed, answering Stan's question well enough but he still spoke anyways, "Yeah, he's just so cute!"

"If you say so", Stan said, and with that they fell into a comfortable silence. 

Richie was asleep soon after, and Stan returned to his book, still running one hand comfortingly through Richie's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
